


Little Blue Bird

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [89]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Humming Birds, M/M, Memories, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's thoughts after Dean told him about Hell.</p><p>"Sequel" to Little Brown Spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 10 Heaven and Hell

Sam felt like a bug under a microscope.

He felt like Heaven and Hell were experimenting with them. _Will they save the town or won't they, can they last a day without sacrificing themselves for each other, can they make it through endless amounts of torture without breaking?_ It was starting to become really annoying.

He also felt incredibly guilty.

When Dean had told him about Hell, he could feel the fear and the sadness rolling off of his brother. He could see the tears gathering his eyes and hear the pain in his words, and he could help but feel like it was all his fault.

If he hadn't been born, Dean wouldn't have had to die, his mother wouldn't have had to die, Jessica wouldn't have had o die, everyone would be okay. If only he hadn't been born.

Sam tilted his head to the sky, and let the rain soak his hair and his clothes. He almost closed his eyes.

_Woosh._

Sam watched as something small and blue flew over his head. He stood and turned to watched the blue blur rush around the park, dodging large drops of rain and coming to rest on a large tree branch. Sam slowly moved towards the animal, quiet and careful.

A hummingbird. It was a hummingbird.

It was small, and a nice clear blue. It shook it's little head, drying itself off. Sam smiled.

_He remembered sitting in a park like the one he was in now, the sun shining brightly, sending warmth all over him. He sat happily with Dean on a park bench, holding his hand tightly and swinging his legs._

_"Sammy, look!"_

_Sam's head snapped up and he looked at Dean, who was pointing at a blue-green blur darting across the sky. Sam was more interested watching Dean's face, which looked amazed and in awe._

_"Have you ever seen anything that beautiful?"_

_Sam had shrugged and went back to swinging his legs. "I guess."_

Now, Sam understood exactly what Dean had meant when he'd asked him that question. He was just as fascinated with the bird as Dean was that day. The bird seemed very aware that someone was watching it, because it seemed to puff out it's chest and spread it's wings. Sam wished he could take the bird and bring it to Dean, just to see him smile.

The bird turned it's head and stared Sam directly in the eyes, and Sam knew everything would be okay.


End file.
